Amy's Jigglypuff
Amy Chesnut's Jigglypuff is a / -type Pokemon owned by Amy Chesnut. Nicknamed Pearl, this Jigglypuff has the ability Cute Charm. Being Amy's Starter, Pearl seems to feel that she has the most voice over the other Pokemon. She loves preforming, but like her trainer, can be a bit sassy at times. She enjoys dressing up and is holding a Ever Stone. Personality Pearl takes after Amy's more negative side. Pearl is for sure a diva. She is sassy, bossy, and a major drama queen. If something isn't done right, then she throws a fit. She has anger issues and is impatient. She can be rather rude to Pokemon she believes are weak and talks to them in a condescending tone. Pearl comes first before anyone and will fight for first place if she has too. Despite not really enjoying battling, Pearl can hold her own if need be. Pearl is also an amazing actor, worthy of several awards. When Amy is around, Pearl is the nicest, friendliest, and most respectful Pokemon in the entire world. She doesn't know that Amy knows her true self, so she puts up the painful charade for as long as she has too. Usually, when she's out of Amy's sight, she'll take out her rage on a poor Caterpie or nearby animal. Pearl is a bully and quite brash in what she says. She scolds everyone and everything for every little mistake gone wrong. She doesn't thing she's to blame for anything and that everyone else is always screwing something up. She enjoys torturing -types and stealing other's people's food and blaming it on others. While intelligence is not Pearl's strong-point, she is quite the mastermind when it comes to deviating up pranks and troublesome schemes. She is an insufferable instigator and gets a kick out of playing puppet-master. Pearl is a compulsive liar. Pearl is very conceited and believes she is the prettiest Pokemon. If she encounters another Pokemon that captures the hearts of others, she makes sure to take care of them... permanently. Should Pearl ever get caught or in trouble, she'll cry her eyes out like the waterfalls of Meteor Falls. She likes being pampered and watching others suffer. Pearl doesn't not wish to evolve and is scared of Moon Stones so she carries an Ever Stone. Abilities and Moves Being Amy's first Pokemon, Pearl has the most battle experience on her team, therefore, is one of her strongest battlers. When a male Pokemon is effected by her Cute Charm Ability, the attention goes to her overly-sized head. Even in the middle of a battle, Pearl can be distracted by the fact that another Pokemon is in love with her. When she finally gets her head in the game, Pearl launches a barrage of attacks on the infatuated Pokemon. To make up for her lack of speed and physical power, Pearl's dodging and reflexes are in peak condition. Do to it's biology, Pearl can compress and expand it's body to block and divert oncoming attacks with ease. Pearl uses attacks like she's been trained to compete in contests. Pearl knows the following moves: Dazzling Gleam, Water Pulse, Round, and Charge Beam. Trivia * All of Pearl's attacks are considered '''Beautiful '''by Contest Standards. Category:Pokémon Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokémon